dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tenzinkendrick/Dishonored Approaches
A short list of approaches one can use to make consecutive playthroughs more interesting. -The Perfect Murder Play like a ghost, but don't choke, kill. Here's the twist; no one can know you were there. Don't just hide the body, your target needs to disappear, or it needs to be an accidental death. Shadow Kill not allowed. Think of it this way; you are a detective trying to solve the murder you just committed. If you can solve it, don't commit it. Your target has to die in a way that looks like an accident or suicide. Imagine that the person investigating you will search everywhere; leave no trace. Even if you kill someone and leave the body on the roof, they will find it. Examples of this: poisoning High OVerseer Campbell, this frames Captain Curnow, removing you from suspicion. Choke a guard on a bridge then drop his body; it will appear as though he committed suicide. Summon a swarm of rats to devour a target. Set fire to a rack of whisky bottles when a target is near them. Kill a guard then have a swarm of rats devour his corpse to remove the evidence. Drop a murdered guard's body near weepers to prevent suspicion. -Honor Them Forget ghosting through a level. Whenever you kill someone, they must be facing you. Never choke someone from behind. No use of Devouring Swarm, or any method of killing/sedation that prevents targets from seeing you. No killing civilians, even if they are going to report your location; only kill enemies that are a danger to you. Music box overseers and striders are exceptions to this rule; take them out however you want. Examples of this: Blinking in front of a guard before stabbing them, rather than behind. Stepping out of a corner before shooting rather than leaning out. -Dishonor Them You have been dishonored, are you ready to return the favor? Good. Never kill someone honorably. This is similar, but not identical, to The Perfect Murder. Never use your sword or gun; crossbow only if you are at least thirty metres away from the target. No one will know when they are going to die, or how; kill at least twenty opponents every mission (prologue not counted) without using your pistol or sword, and only sniping if you have to use the crossbow with anything but a sleep dart. Ranged weapons such as the gun and crossbow can be used at any range as long as they don't kill an enemy. Examples of this: Hurling a Whale Oil Tank at a strider or guard. Rewiring turrets or Walls of Light to target enemies. Setting fire to a target by shooting a bottle of whisky. Shooting a guard below the knees near a drop or water source to have them fall in. Possess Guards and walk off ledges, leaping out before you hit the ground. Poisoning High Overseer Campbell. Freezing time and attaching springrazors to guards. Summoning swarms of rats to devour guards. Decapitating a guard with a crossbow bolt while standing fifty or so metres away. Knocking guards off ledges by throwing objects at them. Category:Blog posts